Bound
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Killian awakens to find himself in a very compromising position. One-shot. SB Future AU. No real context. Rated M for smut.


**Pairing:** Hook/Aurora

**Rating:** M (porny porn porn)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N:** Snarky prompted this while we were working on smut drabbles and... well, it ended up needing a little more plot than I anticipated. So IDEK what this is. Takes place in whatever AU, post-FTL, domestic!verse where Killian and Aurora are living happily ever after together in Storybrooke you prefer as your headcanon. And wife, you better enjoy this.

* * *

Killian blinked his eyes open. He was certain it was a rustling of the bed that roused him along with the strange sensation of his arms being pulled above his head. But no, he thought, must have been a dream. He moved to rub the scruff of his jaw but immediately found his range of motion impeded. Bloody Hell, it wasn't a dream.

He tugged at his makeshift restraints and frowned, scanning the bedroom for the responsible party. "Rora?" His voice rang out into the dark, wondering where on Earth she'd gone and why he was tied to the bedposts with a pair of her beloved silk stockings.

Should have know something was amiss when Aurora kept pouring glass after glass of brandy down his throat, luridly gazing at him as his eyes settled closed at last. It had been her plan all along, he realized bitterly, to ensure he'd leave the leather apparatus strapped to his shoulder. He wriggled and cursed himself, wondering why he hadn't let that Dr. Frankenstein fellow fit him for a proper prosthetic when he'd had the chance. Then again, it probably wouldn't have actually benefited him for the current situation.

"Aurora!" He jerked his wrists with greater violence, rattling the wrought iron bed frame in the process, but whatever knot she'd used to secure him wasn't going to budge. Apparently this was his penance for teaching her how to sail. "AURORA!"

"Calm down, Killian, no need to be cross."

His neck strained to watch her enter the room, carrying was appeared to be a metal cylinder of some sort topped with a flattened red cone. "Rora, what do you think you're doing? You can't just tie a man up like this in his sleep."

"Can't I?" A coy smile spread across her lips as she neared the bed. He had a better view of her now and was surprised to find her wearing nothing but a pink transparent chemise. His cock twitched as the sight of her pert nipples softened by the loose fabric.

"Gods, Rora, when'd you come by that little number?"

"This afternoon. Snow and Ruby took me shopping. Do you like?" She placed her hands on her hips and performed a half-twirl.

A small grunt was his only response. He did like it. Very much. But he didn't like not being able to feel it curled around his fingers, not being able to rip the damn thing off and have his way with her. His good hand ached for her skin, but as he gave another thrash, the binds reminded him quite unwelcomely that he was completely incapacitated.

He continued to wriggle and curse, all but unaware that Aurora had climbed onto the bed. "Killian…."

His mental faculties dissolved away as she crawled atop him, her russet curls spilling over her shoulders in dulcet waves. The space in his boxers seemed to lessen considerably and his eyes flickered toward the metal cylinder, which was now being shaken and the cap removed, snapping him back to reality. "What have you got there? Some other device meant to administer more torture?"

"Stop being dramatic. It's just a little midnight snack." A small smile pervaded the corners of her lips and she tilted the canister upside down. She pressed on the side of the white tip, producing a horrible noise and a fluffy white mound in the center of his chest.

"What in God's name _is_ that?" He reeled and writhed beneath her.

"It's whipped cream, silly. Now just relax."

Oh so now he was the silly one? The one tied up and forced to endure whatever abuse his little minx had planned? That was rich.

She gathered her hair in one hand and leaned down, the chiffon grazing his skin and sending a wealth of goose bumps across his flesh as her perfect little pink tongue flicked out to lap up the cream. Killian hoped it wouldn't be the only sticky white mess she'd be involved in creating that night.

She leaned forward to press a sweetened kiss to his lips and gently rock her hips over his. He groaned, enjoying the friction against his now rapidly growing erection.

"Fuck, Rora, are you planning on torturing me all bloody night?"

She sat up with the can in her hand, grinning with the most utterly wicked smile he'd ever seen on a woman. "I wasn't planning on it, but if that's what you'd prefer—"

"Gods, no," he gasped and strained against the stockings. "Fuck, Rora, please!"

"Killian do you really think I could be so cruel as to deny you one of your basic needs?" She teased as she worked her way down his body, moving back to the side as she poised the whipped cream over his stomach. The line that was then drawn from his navel to the edge of his boxers was enough to make him forget his own name. A deep guttural sound escaped his throat as her mouth descended to his skin and the can was discarded somewhere off to the side. Fingernails scraped against his skin, raising a wealth of goose bumps in their wake until the fingers to which they belonged began to curl around the elastic waistband, drawing them down slowly has her tongue flicked over his sensitive flesh. If she didn't get that pretty little mouth of hers around his cock soon, Killian felt as if he might burst.

At long last Aurora freed him from the fabric and wasted no time slipping a slender hand around the base. Killian nearly sighed in relief. She pinched her lips together, as often she did when concentrating hard on something, and began to stroke the sheath of skin slowly.

The pulse pounded through his veins as she inched closer. Her lips parted achingly slow and the hot breath against his head make him writhe and buck his hips up toward her mouth involuntarily. He wasn't accustomed to being the needy one in the relationship, the one begging to be touched. And yet here he was; his woman a hairsbreadth away from devouring his cock and he could barely hold himself together long enough for her to do so.

She glanced up at him mockingly just before her mouth closed around him. The fingers on her free hands moved to kneed the skin of his balls while her fist continued to pump his shaft. Keeping her eyes trained on him, she bobbed cautiously and let her tongue lap along the sensitive underside of his cock. Though he'd prided himself in having defiled his little, innocent Aurora in nearly every way possible, she was still tentative when it came to initiating sexual acts, only spurring his need for perversion all the more. In fact, Killian wondered if this wasn't the damned sexiest thing he'd ever experienced. The little noises that escaped from her involuntarily as she worked his oversensitive flesh were enough to send him careening off the cliff and into the fiery depths of Hell all on their own.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any better, her mouth left him suddenly, sending a shiver up his spine as the cool air hit saliva-moistened flesh.

"Fuck, Rora…"

"You know very well that's not my name, Killian and unless you choose to address me properly, I may decide to stop responding to you altogether," she replied sharply with a smug grin while her hand continued its leisurely pace, stroking from base to tip and earning a small jerk of his hips with each pass of her thumb across the head.

"Aurora… darling…" he wheezed in a vain attempt to hold himself together. She shifted, straddling his knees, her creamy thighs parted enough that he could make out the cleft at her center. The effect of all this teasing must have her deliciously slick right now, he thought smugly at the sight. He may be at her mercy at the moment, but he knew the effect he had on her and wondered how long she could hold back before submitting to his pleas.

Repositioning forward slightly, Aurora dipped down, making contact with his erection where he needed it most. "Yes, my dear?" The sudden rolling of her hips nearly made his heart stop as the folds of her hot cunt slid along the underside of his dick. Guttural moan that emitted from his lungs and filled the room. She leaned down to suck his bottom lip between her teeth while her hips moved slowly over him. "Was there something you needed to ask me?"

In an attempt to control his temper, his teeth sank into the flesh of his cheek while taking an elongated breath. Another pass along his dick make him clench down hard enough to begin tasting blood. Whatever rise she was trying to get out of him, he wasn't exactly keen on letting her succeed. "You know what I want," he growled and bucked his hips accordingly.

She placed a hand on his chest and sat upright, glaring at him disapprovingly. "Now, now, Killian…"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Rora, either get on with it or untie me so I can take care of it myself!"

"Well you're no fun," she announced with a pout and reached between her legs to grip him in her petite hand.

_Bloody finally_, he thought as her tight little entrance pressed up against the head of his cock.

"Just one more thing."

Killian groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, what now?"

She paused before continuing and took a deep breath. "You're not… you're not bored of me, are you?"

"Oh… Rora…" He could scarcely make out her features though the tone of her voice was all he needed to know how she felt. But for fuck's sake, why did they have to have this conversation with his throbbing cock nearly inside her? "Is that why you did all this? You think I'm bored?"

"It's just… you seem so… absent lately."

The assessment wasn't entirely inaccurate. It was true that his mind tended to wander these days, but so did the mind of any sailor landlocked for too long. "Gods, no, Rora, I'm not bored with you. Maybe of this town, a bit, but never with you, love."

She managed a smile and leaned down to kiss him softly, his arousal still grasped firmly in one hand. Pressing her body back, she slipped onto him in one fluid motion, a gasp leaving her lungs as he filled her slowly. The only reaction Killian could manage was a loud groan and clenching his eyes shut briefly as her slick muscles contracted around him.

With a shudder, she lifted herself up and sank down again, closing her eyes in the process and letting out a stifled moan. Her legs worked up a rhythm, slamming herself against his thighs with increasing speed. Her hands raked across his chest, one landing at their conjunction while the other traveled up to massage a breast over the sheer pink fabric.

Killian bit his lip as he watched her fingers began to rub circles around her clit; a maneuver he'd always prided himself in providing for her himself. She moaned his name once, then twice. God, he was so fucking close… all he needed was that extra push from her release…

It happened more quickly than he expected. Aurora arched her back, letting her mouth fall open in a silent scream, and Killian came a moment later, her muscles milking his cock for everything it was worth. He panted and tugged angrily at his binds once again, wishing he could press his fingers against her soft flesh and feel the pulse rushing through her veins.

She lay forward against him with her chin resting on his sternum. It took a bit of effort to look down at her, but he met her half-lidded eyes and the lazy grin that spread across her lips. He craned his head down as best he could and she followed suit, meeting him halfway for a languid kiss. She broke away and rocked up, putting her weight on one hand as the other slipped up his arm toward the stockings.

He looked playfully up at her as her breasts hovered just above his face. "Now, I should warn you, when I get free you will both rue and lament the decision to ever bind me in the first place."

"Is that so?" She purred as her nimble fingers plucked deftly at the intricate knots.

The stockings began to slacken around his wrists and Killian grinned devilishly up at her. "Oh, Princess, you know I always keep my word."


End file.
